Custom:Trapster
Trapster is a character that appears in LEGO Spider-Man: The Videogame. Background Not much is known about the early life of Peter Petruski. Born in Gary, Indiana as an adult he worked as a research scientist in New York City for a major corporation. While working there he patented a mutli-polymer adhesive that made him very wealthy and made him the top of his profession. However instead of continuing his successful career Petruski decided to turn his skills toward a life of crime, a move he believed would be more lucrative. Adopting a ridiculous costume and creating a "paste-gun", Petruski made his debut as a criminal using the "Paste-Pot Pete" as his moniker. Despite the ridiculous attire, nome du plume, and weapon he not only succeeded in robbing the Glenville bank, but also managed to evade the novice hero known as the Human Torch of the famous Fantastic Four. Deciding to raise the stakes, Paste-Pot Pete attempted to steal a Delta Cosmic Missile from the military in the hopes of selling it to the highest bidder, unconcerned if it was sold back to the United States military or a foreign power. He was chased by the Torch who managed to recover the missile, Pete then fled the scene by using his paste gun to grab hold of a passing commercial airliner and dropping into international waters where a hired boat waited for him. With his first mission a humiliating defeat, Pete fled the country in the hopes of evading the authorities. Smuggling himself back into the country, Pete sought to get revenge against the Human Torch. Learning that the Torch had recently apprehended the criminal genius known as the Wizard, Pete broke him out of prison. Although the pair formed a rocky alliance, they succeeded in framing the Torch for various petty crimes as well as acts of treason. But, they fell for a trap set by the Torch when the young hero disguised himself as a wealthy British actor. The Wizard and Pete succeeded in luring the Torch into a series of traps, but the youth's flame powers proved too much for the two criminals and they were quickly apprehended and incarcerated. 5 When Baron Zemo and his Masters of Evil terrorized New York City with Zemo's Adhesive X, the Avengers sought out Paste-Pot Pete's expertise with adhesives to combat Zemo's powerful solvents. With the help of a counter agent created by Pete, the Avengers were able to defeat the Masters of Evil. 6 Pete was released from prison as the authorities believed he had reformed. Pete had no intentions of going straight and instead focused on getting revenge against the Torch once more. Developing a new costume and weapons he attacked the Torch's teammate the Thing and took him prisoner. When the Torch came to rescue his friend. The Torch was also briefly captured, but the Thing managed to break free. Outmatched by the two heroes powers, Paste-Pot Pete surrendered to them and was arrested once again. Notes